The present invention is generally directed to fuel cell components, and to solid oxide fuel cell anode materials in particular.
Fuel cells are electrochemical devices which can convert energy stored in fuels to electrical energy with high efficiencies. Electrolyzer cells are electrochemical devices which can use electrical energy to reduce a given material, such as water, to generate a fuel, such as hydrogen. The fuel and electrolyzer cells may comprise reversible cells which operate in both fuel cell and electrolysis mode.
In a high temperature fuel cell system, such as a solid oxide fuel cell (SOFC) system, an oxidizing flow is passed through the cathode side of the fuel cell while a fuel flow is passed through the anode side of the fuel cell. The oxidizing flow is typically air, while the fuel flow can be a hydrocarbon fuel, such as methane, natural gas, pentane, ethanol, or methanol. The fuel cell, operating at a typical temperature between 750° C. and 950° C., enables the transport of negatively charged oxygen ions from the cathode flow stream to the anode flow stream, where the ion combines with either free hydrogen or hydrogen in a hydrocarbon molecule to form water vapor and/or with carbon monoxide to form carbon dioxide. The excess electrons from the negatively charged ion are routed back to the cathode side of the fuel cell through an electrical circuit completed between anode and cathode, resulting in an electrical current flow through the circuit. A solid oxide reversible fuel cell (SORFC) system generates electrical energy and reactant product (i.e., oxidized fuel) from fuel and oxidizer in a fuel cell or discharge mode and generates the fuel and oxidant using electrical energy in an electrolysis or charge mode.
Anode electrodes operating under conditions of extreme fuel starvation are usually irreversibly damaged. Such starvation conditions are usually encountered in stacks where isolated repeat elements (i.e., specific fuel cells) obtain less fuel than their neighboring elements (i.e., the neighboring fuel cells). These elements witness effective fuel utilization in excess of 100%. Similar conditions may arise during system transitions or operating anomalies where the fuel supply to the cell does not correspond to the current drawn. Under these circumstances, the oxygen ion flux to the anode will oxidize the anode constituents. Nickel present at the three phase boundary of traditional anodes will instantaneously oxidize. The phase change from Ni metal to NiO is accompanied by a change in volume that causes mechanical damage at the anode/electrolyte interface. This mechanical damage is characterized by delamination of the electrode from the electrolyte which increases the specific resistance of the cell and dramatically decreases the stack performance. To avoid oxidation of the nickel and mechanical damage of the electrode electrolyte interface, which leads to delamination, one prior art solution was to employ an all ceramic anode. While the ceramic anodes show better stability in starvation conditions, they are associated with high polarization losses.